<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk Shit, Get Hit by VanillaChip101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887309">Talk Shit, Get Hit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101'>VanillaChip101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clones &amp; Their Vod'ika [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>79's (Star Wars), Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoying Lux Bonteri, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Clone Troopers (Star Wars), CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Clone Troopers (Star Wars) Need Hugs, Crack Treated Seriously, Dex's Diner (Star Wars), Gen, Lux Bonteri is Shit, Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Steela Gerrera, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the clones overhear that Ahsoka had been kissed by Lux Bonteri without permission, they decide to teach him a lesson. But it seems like Ahsoka can handle herself.</p><p>WARNING: Lux is going to be looked at from a bad light in this fic, so if you don't like how I wrote him, please don't leave hate comments 🥺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>501st Legion &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Torrent Company, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Hardcase &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Hawk &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Clones &amp; Their Vod'ika [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk Shit, Get Hit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are, with a new short story! (I just realized I would write more words for this one scenario thing compared to one chapter from 'Take Me Through the Night' hOlY sHiT)</p><p>First of all, I wanted to credit @Sister_of_SHIELD for helping me cuz she's the best ✊😌</p><p>Second of all...I'm gonna make Lux look so bad and it's gonna be so OOC so if you don't like it or you ship Luxsoka; SORRY LMFAO O-o  </p><p>Lastly, this is set somewhere after the Onderon arc. Hope you enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka was exhausted. She was a soldier, fighting in a war, and the Jedi still thought that she should catch up on her studies, giving her piles and piles of homework, varying from language studies to star systems. She tapped her fingers to a tuneless beat, trying to release her frustration through the force. Nothing happened. She glared at the blank flimsi in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I stare at it long enough, it'll write itself.</em>
</p><p>Her holopad rang. She ignored it, her concentration on staring the flimsi down.</p><p>Her holopad vibrated insistently for the second time. She glared at the pad now, and the words LUX was visible in bright blue letters. Ahsoka was curious and annoyed by the interruption.</p><p>
  <em>What is he even calling me for?</em>
</p><p>She picked up the pad, and aggressively clicked 'accept.'</p><p>"Ahsoka? You there?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. If she wasn't there, she wouldn't have picked up. She urged some fake enthusiasm in her response, not wanting to spread her bad mood to everyone else.</p><p>"Yes! What do you need?"</p><p>"I, uh, was wondering if, um, you wanted to go on a date with me?"</p><p>Ahsoka blinked. And she blinked again. And Lux would've heard her laughs if she didn't try to smother them down. She calmed down, schooling her face into a neutral expression before replying.</p><p>"Lux. You know a Jedi can't form attachments right?"</p><p>"Well yeah, but I was wondering...since I know you liked me?"</p><p>Ahsoka gave the holopad a frown, her thoughts stopping at a halt.</p><p>
  <em>Hold up. What? Is he that stupid? Did he not even hear one word of what I just said?</em>
</p><p>"Ahsoka? You still there?"</p><p>"Yeah. Also, who <em>ever </em>said I liked you?"</p><p>"Well, I know you did before-"</p><p>"No. I never said that."</p><p>She remembered having a crush on Bonteri. Oh, she remembered it <em>well</em>. But it only lasted about several days, and she was over it. She couldn't see the same qualities she had saw in him in the beginning, and she was glad. She didn't tell anyone about it, but she suspected Anakin and Obi-Wan knew something.</p><p>"But you looked like-"</p><p>"Sorry, Lux. I'll have to say no to that. First, because the Jedi code <em>strictly </em>prohibits attachments of any kind (she tried to not think about the strong relationships she had with the other people in her life), and because <em>I</em> don't feel the same way...anymore."</p><p>Lux didn't answer for a minute and he abruptly ended the call.</p><p>She felt bad, but she had tried her best to let him down gently. She shrugged and went back to her work.</p><p>~</p><p>Ahsoka didn't expect to get a call from him only two days later. She had decided on pressing to 'decline' button, but thought better of it and accepted the call.</p><p>"Ahsoka. Are you sure you don't want to go out with me? The Jedi won't have to know," Lux said, getting straight to the point.</p><p>Ahsoka raised an annoyed eyebrow at the screen, even though no one could see it.</p><p>"Lux, I already said no. Why are you asking again?"</p><p>"Well, I wanted to make sure-"</p><p>"A no is a no. I'm not going to change my mind."</p><p>"Ahsoka, please? Just one date?</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched up.</p><p>
  <em>I literally just said no.</em>
</p><p>"Bonteri. No."</p><p>She hung up on him and rubbed the sides of her head, willing the small headache to go away. She forgot about the call for the rest of the day.</p><p>~</p><p>Okay, now, she was pissed. She had come back from dinner in the mess hall to find her holopad with forty-six missed calls. And they were all from Lux.</p><p>
  <em>What the actual fuck.</em>
</p><p>"Please, Ahsoka, just say yes!"</p><p>"Lux, I said <em>no</em>. Why do you keep asking?"</p><p>"As I said, I see something between us!"</p><p>Ahsoka had enough. She snapped.</p><p>"Lux, you literally<em> kissed</em> me against my will! Do you really think I'm going to date<em> you</em>? You didn't even care about the Jedi code and my beliefs, tossing it aside like it didn't matter to me! So, I'm going to say this and say this one last time. <em>No</em>."</p><p>"Okay, but if you-"</p><p>She aggressively ended the call before he could finish his sentence, and for good measure, blocked his number.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>In the mess hall...</em>
</p><p>"We should invite the commander to 79's!"</p><p>Fives and Hardcase grinned at Jesse's idea, but Rex shook his head. Ahsoka had left the dinner table several minutes ago, and there was nothing much to do.</p><p>"I don't think the general would allow he-"</p><p>"Rex, she's literally sixteen now, she went with us once for her life-day, and you're saying she can't come along now?"</p><p>"Maybe she doesn't want to."</p><p>Fives gave the captain an unimpressed look.</p><p>"Rex, I thought you were her best friend. Do you not hear all the times she complained about wanting to go to 79's with us?"</p><p>"I mean we should ask first. She might have something to do, and we should make sure," Echo answered. They all nodded their heads and stood from their seats, heading towards the commander's room.</p><p>"...something between us."</p><p>They all stopped in their tracks once they heard that. Fives immediately pressed an ear to the door, trying to listen in. The others reciprocated his movements.</p><p>"Lux, you literally<em> kissed</em> me against my will!"</p><p>Rex's blood ran cold. The other clones stiffened, eyes widened and fists clenched.</p><p>"Do you really think I'm going to date<em> you</em>? You didn't even care about the Jedi code and my beliefs, tossing it aside like it didn't matter to me!"</p><p>"Sir, permission to beat up the shabuir [jackass]?" Jesse whispered, his tone borderline seething.</p><p>Rex shook his head. He wouldn't hesitate to beat up the utreekov [idiot] who dared touch her without permission, and he could see that the other clones were barely holding their fury in. But, they didn't have the whole story. They needed to know what happened, and who in the galaxy even laid a hand on their commander.</p><p>"We don't know anything about this. We need more information," the captain answered.</p><p>"Captain, you have the passcode to her holopad. You can get the information," Echo supplied.</p><p>Rex nodded slowly. He did have the passcode, but that was because he did her reports. He wouldn't usually go snooping in her other things, and Ahsoka knew that; <em>trusted</em> him for that.</p><p>"It's called respecting privacy Echo."</p><p>"All you have to do is type 'yes, I'll go on a date with you.' Just snoop in, snoop out. It's for a good cause," Hardcase urged. Rex sighed and nodded his head.</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>"So, I'm going to say this and say this one last time. <em>No,</em>" Ahsoka's voice yelled at the pad, and they all stayed silent, listening.</p><p>They heard her aggressively throw the holopad and walk towards the door. Immediately, they all snapped into random positions, hoping that it would look like they just came to her room. Ahsoka opened the door to find six clones waiting outside and her mood immediately brightened at the sight of her vode. They all smiled back, making sure to hide their anger under their shields.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?"</p><p>"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to go to 79's with us," Kix said, hoping he looked nonchalant.</p><p>"Yeah. We have nothing to do, and we weren't sure if you wanted to come along, so...you wanna join?" Hardcase asked.</p><p>She grinned and force pulled her lightsabers onto her belt.</p><p>"Yeah! So are we going now?"</p><p>Fives smiled at her eagerness.</p><p>"Yep. Let's go vod'ika!"</p><p>As they all turned to walk, Kix gave a slight nod to Rex.</p><p>"I, uh, will catch up with you guys later. Need to finish a few reports," Rex added, fixing his sleeve. Ahsoka shrugged and waved.</p><p>"Don't be late Rexster!"</p><p>She skipped off with the others, laughing heard from the halls. Rex sighed and he typed in the keycode to her room, making sure no one saw him. As it opened, he was met with darkness. He switched the light on and found the holopad sitting on her bed.</p><p>
  <em>Found it. Now, who called her...</em>
</p><p>He checked the call list to come across a blocked number. As he unblocked it, he snarled at the sight.</p><p>"Lux Bonteri. The vaar'ika [pipsqueak]. He'll regret this."</p><p>As he opened the empty chat, he tried to remember how Ahsoka typed.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>- "Y'all Are Shit" Chat Open -</p><p>
  <b>Members: CT-7567 (Rex), Ahsoka Tano (Ahsoka), CT-1409 (Echo), CT-5555 (Fives), +3 people</b>
</p><p><b>Fives: </b>&gt;:)</p><p><b>Echo: </b>?</p><p><b>Jesse: </b>what happened?</p><p><b>Hardcase: </b>&gt;:D</p><p><b>Rex: </b>What happened this time.</p><p><b>Ahsoka:</b> 🙃</p><p><b>Fives:</b> nothiiiiiing</p><p><b>Kix: </b>Can someone fill me in on what's going on</p><p><b>Rex: </b>If the commander, Hardcase, and Fives don't tell me what shit you've caused now, I'm putting all three of you on cleaning duty.</p><p><b>Ahsoka: </b>Don't gotta be so mean abt it rexster <b>🥺</b></p><p><b>Hardcase: </b>fine. check the medbay</p><p><b>Fives: </b>guys we better run</p><p>
  <em>End flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>"So...emojis. Got it." Rex whispered under his breath, talking to himself.</p><p>Rex typed up his message, examining his word choice.</p><p>'Hey, so actually, I would like to go on that date with you ✨'</p><p>
  <em>Is that enough emojis? No, I have to add more.</em>
</p><p>'Hey, so actually, I would like to go on that date with you✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖'</p><p>
  <em>No, that's too formal. Make it more casual.</em>
</p><p>'Hey, think ur up for that date?✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖'</p><p>
  <em>Perfect! And....send.</em>
</p><p>- Private Chat Open -</p><p>
  <b>Members: Lux Bonteri (Lux) &amp; Ahsoka Tano (Ahsoka)</b>
</p><p><b>Ahsoka: </b>Hey, think ur up for that date?✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖✨💖</p><p>The message was immediately seen, and he could see Lux typing. Rex smirked, thinking of all the ways he and the boys could humiliate this kid, and maybe break his neck without anyone knowing.</p><p><b>Lux: </b>Yeah! I knew you would come around :)</p><p><b>Lux: </b>So when and where do you want to go? I think I'm free tomorrow</p><p>Rex looked at the corner of her screen to see the current date.</p><p>
  <em>Right now is Thursday, and we're still on R&amp;R until next week, so...the boys and I have time tomorrow.</em>
</p><p><b>Ahsoka: </b>I think I can do that too 😁</p><p><b>Lux:</b> Great! What time and where?</p><p>
  <em>We all have training in the morning and she has classes from noon to evening. She won't be done until...1700. So one hour should be enough since she always comes to the Resolute at 1730. The only other restaurant the boys and I know is Dex's Diner since Ahsoka bought the cake from there.</em>
</p><p><b>Ahsoka: </b>Does 1600 at Dex's Diner sound good</p><p><b>Lux:</b> Yeah! In CoCo town, right?</p><p><b>Ahsoka: </b>👍👍</p><p><b>Lux: </b>Nice! See you tmw 😉</p><p>Rex growled at the message and made sure everything looked in order. He checked his comm, walking out of her room and locking it.</p><p>- Private Chat Open -</p><p>
  <b>Members: </b>
  <b>CT-7567 (Rex) &amp; </b>
  <b>CT-6116 (Kix)</b>
</p><p><b>Kix: </b>You done yet</p><p>
  <em>Oh kriff did I really take seven minutes?</em>
</p><p><b>Rex:</b> Yeah. Tomorrow at 1600 in Dex's Diner is where it's gonna take place. I already set a reminder on yours and the other's comms.</p><p><b>Kix:</b> This di'kut [idiot] won't know what hit him. Who was it anyway</p><p><b>Rex:</b> Lux Bonteri. That scumbag that took Commander Tano to Carlac if I remember correctly.</p><p><b>Kix: </b>Ahsoka is talking about him right now actually. Oh force, she's angry. You better get here fast before she explodes.</p><p><b>Rex: </b>What in the world happened?</p><p><b>Kix: </b>Fives might have got her a bit tipsy. He wanted to help her relax, but I think the commander's a bit lightweight since this is like her first time drinking. I'm a bit surprised actually.</p><p><b>Rex: </b>You gave her what?!</p><p><b>Rex:</b> Hold on, I'll be there soon. I'm letting you all off the hook this time because you're helping me tomorrow.</p><p>What Rex didn't realize was that he forgot one thing. He didn't block Lux's number.</p><p>~</p><p>"So tomorrow, Dex's Diner, at 1600, right?"</p><p>"Hardcase, you've asked that for like the sixth time. It's usually Echo who does that!" Fives replied.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Well sorry, I don't want to miss beating up this little shit. He touched our commander without permission!"</p><p>"Me too vod. And besides, we're not hurting him. We're just gonna have a nice little <em>chat</em> with him," Jesse said, patting Hardcase's shoulder.</p><p>"Where will the commander be while we're gone?" Echo asked.</p><p>"I made sure it was the time before she came to the Resolute, so she'll be at the Temple by the time we're gone," Rex answered, swirling his drink around. He had arrived at the bar, and it turned out Ahsoka was good as rain once she had some water to drink.</p><p>"Shh, the commander's back!"</p><p>Ahsoka walked to the booth they were on, finished with washing her face from the redness of her drink, oblivious to the conversation the clones just had.</p><p>"Let's go home, guys. I'm tired," she yawned, her fangs glinting in the colorful dance lights.</p><p>Fives stood up and patted her back, setting his drink down. "You have class and training tomorrow. You're going to be drinking a lot of water once we get back so you don't have a headache."</p><p>Kix raised a brow at Fives' advice. It was usually him, the medic himself, that would tell Ahsoka all of these things. But, he didn't think about it much.</p><p>Ahsoka smiled, content with her brothers' presence. She trusted them to help her when she needed it, and she knew that the feeling was mutual. She relaxed, forgetting about the troubles of that day.</p><p>~<br/>
<em>The next day...</em></p><p>"She's gone. Let's go."</p><p>~</p><p>"Are you sure no one will know us?" Echo asked, trailing after Jesse.</p><p>"No one knows Bonteri here. They'll just think he's some poor random dude that got tackled by us. We'll be fine," Fives reassured his twin, keeping his eye out for the scrawny black-haired senator.</p><p>"There he is."</p><p>"Time to make this kid regret his mistakes," Jesse growled, cracking his knuckles. They might not be able to touch any civilians, but the talk they're about to give him was going to hit Lux all the same.</p><p>~</p><p>"You're not Ahsoka! Who are you!" Lux exclaimed, backing away from Rex. He had entered the restaurant to find his date reservation face to face with clones. The clones had forced him back out the door, leading him to a big and empty alleyway.</p><p>The people around steered clear, paying the eight of them no mind. Fights and brawls happened every day, and how is this one any different?</p><p>"Us? We're her brothers."</p><p>~</p><p>"Guys? Want to sp-oh great, they're not here either."</p><p>Ahsoka huffed out a sigh as she ventured into another empty room. She had ended class early, and she wanted to spend some more time with the clones, so she finished her homework in record time, hoping to surprise them. She had come on the Resolute to find it...quieter.</p><p>
  <em>Are they usually gone when I'm at the Temple?</em>
</p><p>"Hello? Nobody here?"</p><p>
  <em>Huh. That's weird. I checked all the places they would have been.</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka walked into another hall, and she spotted a familiar clone working on the dock.</p><p>"Hawk!"</p><p>Hawk looked up, giving her a salute as he stood up from whatever work he was doing.</p><p>"I need your help. Do you know where Rex, Kix, or any of the others are for that matter?"</p><p>Hawk's lips pursed as he thought about the last known location of the clones she just asked for.</p><p>"The last time I saw the captain was this afternoon, around 1530. Said he had something to do. The others were following him."</p><p>"Did he tell you where he was going?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"Sorry commander, I'll let you know if I see them though."</p><p>"Thanks for the help!"</p><p>He nodded and she sprinted to her room.</p><p>
  <em>Should probably just text him instead.</em>
</p><p>As she grabbed her holopad, she opened her contacts list, to find that the last person she texted...was Lux?</p><p>
  <em>I blocked his number!</em>
</p><p>She opened the chat...to find out that someone impersonated her. She read the messages, raised a brow at how many emojis were given.</p><p>
  <em>Who did this?</em>
</p><p>The only people she knew had her password was Rex, Anakin, and any other higher or equal ranking officers. She reread the messages.</p><p>
  <em>1600, today, at Dex's Diner. The boys are gone. No one's seen them since 15-oh SHIT.</em>
</p><p>She connected the dots. Someone, probably Rex or someone else in Torrent, had passed her security measures and set up a date with Lux. The clones were gone, matching with the time. She wasn't sure whether to be mad at the privacy invasion, but she didn't have time for that now. She had to find them before anything happened to Lux, even though she wanted to slice him in half all the same. She didn't care if that wasn't Jedi-like to think; she had more important stuff to deal with.</p><p>~</p><p>"Dex! I have an urgent question; have you seen any clones in here the past few hours?"</p><p>The besalisk looked up from his cooking, greeting Ahsoka with a smile.</p><p>"I remember some men taking a gawky teenager away. Wasn't sure what for, but one of them said not to worry about it," he replied, one of his arms gesturing towards somewhere out the door.</p><p>Ahsoka frantically looked around the room, to see no evidence of her vod ever being here.</p><p>"Kriff! Thanks for the help!"</p><p>"Tell Obi-Wan and Anakin I said hi! You should all stop by next time."</p><p>"I will!" Ahsoka sprinted out the door, looking left, right, and then up.</p><p>
  <em>If I could see them from above, it would be easier to track them down.</em>
</p><p>She leapt up onto a roof, springing and dodging obstacles in her way. As she spread her consciousness throughout the district, she felt some vaguely familiar people in the alleyway next building. She perched on the edge of the structure, looking down at a brightly lit area.</p><p>
  <em>Found you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>Jesse had been shouting for three minutes. Echo and Hardcase already took a metaphorical hit at him, and Lux seemed frightened, although not as much as they wanted him to be. But now, Jesse was the one who would bring the terror, and building from there, so will the others.</p><p>"You think it's okay to kiss our commander like that? I'll tell you this; once the other battalions hear about this, they're not going to show you any mercy. She's our little sister, and you touched her without any permission whatsoever."</p><p>Lux rolled his eyes, his fear hidden under the nonchalance. The senator knew that the clones wouldn't be able to hit or punch him. That was considered assault, and he knew he was safe with the law protecting him.What he didn't know was that he was all alone, and without any witnesses, he wouldn't be able to prove that it was the clones that hit him.</p><p>The clones, however, no matter how much they wanted to tear this kid into shreds, didn't. If Ahsoka had walked in on them killing this little shit, who knows what she would think of them now. But it doesn't mean they can't make him hurt a little. And Jesse knew that, pulling Bonteri's arm till it was borderline painful.</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka landed softly on the ground as she hid in the shadows, the dim light not catching her figure. She heard Jesse's words, and her heart melted at their protectiveness, although in her opinion, hurting him was a bit over. She heard someone stumbling, and looked to see that Jesse had released Lux<em>.</em> Lux's face was dark, his handsome face warped from the disgust and threats he was about to say.</p><p>"Who are you, a bunch of clones, against me? You can't touch me, you're the Republic's slaves. They will hear about this and when they do? You're all going to be dead. But it won't make a difference, because you're just property."</p><p>The force grew cold. She saw Fives' fist raised in anger, but she knew, oh she knew that she was going to cause so much more damage than anything. Ahsoka didn't care about the Jedi code right now. The anger and fire flowed through her, the protectiveness of a sibling when their loved ones were hurt at the hands of someone else. She stepped out of the shadows, behind Lux, facing the clones. Although her fury was fiery, her voice was quiet, deadly, moments before the storm was unleashed. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her only focus narrowed in on the senator. Fives' fist froze midair, taking in the sight of the commander, anticipating to see what happens next.</p><p>"What did you just say?"</p><p>Lux whipped around, a grin breaking across his face, forgetting what he had previously stated. He was ignorant to her anger, to the beast that was about to lash out.</p><p>"Ahsoka! You're finally here! Why do you even hang out with the-"</p><p>She cut him off, her wrath growing slowly but steadily. Her patience was wearing thin, and he was going to <em>pay</em> for what he had just said.</p><p>"Idiot!" The togruta snarled, "You're saying all this stuff to the people who <em>fight</em> for you and me! They <em>respect</em> me, <em>love</em> me as a sister, and all you ever did was put me in danger and do things against my will! On Carlac, I could have gotten<em> killed</em>, Lux! How ignorant are you to the world around us, huh? You say these disgusting things because you are weak Bonteri. <em>You. Are. Weak.</em>"</p><p>"It was all for my mother!" Lux exclaimed, trying to defend himself as he slowly circled away from the clones, letting Ahsoka stand in front of them. She was set on her own path, not giving one ounce of sympathy for him. Whoever called the clones, her men, her <em>brothers</em> useless? They're in for hell.</p><p>Her rage grew even more. "Innocent lives <em>died</em> because you wanted revenge for your mother!"</p><p>"People die every day! What's the difference!"</p><p>If looks could kill, Lux wouldn't have been standing there at that moment. The clones quietly watched, fuming. Their goal here was to teach Bonteri a lesson, but it seemed like Ahsoka could handle herself much better. They were glad she respected them and loved them, contradicting everything they learned in Kamino. They were <em>not</em> expendable. Their lives <em>mattered</em>, and Ahsoka showed them that since the beginning.</p><p>"Are you hearing yourself?"</p><p>"Those clones behind you will die for you! How was that any different?"</p><p>"Because I would die for them when the time comes!"</p><p>"Why? They're just droi-"</p><p>The tension grew and grew with each word he was saying until it was suffocating. She felt the clones' anger behind her, but none of it was as strong as her own. Her fangs were elongated to their longest size, her eyes were slits of ice, and she <em>growled</em>, the inhuman noise making the hairs on the senator's neck stand on end.</p><p>"<em>Shut. The. Fuck. Up</em>."</p><p>He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>"Do you know what you're doing? What you're saying? Do you know how many times we soldiers have to risk <em>our</em> lives only to save your arrogant ass? If I ever see you talking to the soldiers with such disrespect, I'll make sure that you won't be shown <em>any </em>mercy."</p><p>The spell wore off of him, and he rubbed his throat. Ahsoka turned around to walk out of the alleyway while the clones stayed around, wanting to finish up their 'lesson.' Lux coughed.</p><p>"You say you save people, and yet, you couldn't save Steela."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>....cya later :D<br/>I don't know when the next update will be, so we'll have to wait and see </p><p>Lmao this went from crack to serious shit in like a few words.<br/>Rex doesn't know how to use emojis XD<br/>I hope you enjoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>